Une dispute de trop
by Naroka
Summary: Maka et Soul se sont violemment disputés, mais cette fois, un lien s'est brisé entre eux. Arriveront-t-ils à le reformer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?
1. Chapter 1

-Laisse-moi entrer!

-Non! Dégage Soul!

-Maka, je t'en supplie!

-NON!

Soul, dépité, laissa tomber. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois-ci, c'était partie aussi loin. Ils s'étaient disputés comme d'habitude pour des broutilles. En l'occurrence ici, la répartition des tâches ménagères. Maka ne faisait plus grand-chose depuis un petit moment et Soul en avait ras le bol de tout faire. Il était alors la voir et s'était retenu pour que la discussion reste calme. Mais sa Meister était devenue hystérique et l'avait insulté, lui crachant à la figure qu'il ne comprenait jamais, qu'elle se sentait seule et vide, qu'elle avait besoin d'affection, de chaleur humaine. Il s'était alors emporté à son tour et lui avait craché à la figure qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus et qu'il en avait ras le bol d'elle. Et la limite qu'il avait franchie, il lui avait dit qu'il voudrait changer de Meister.

Soul voudrait se gifler d'avoir dit ça. Il ne le pensait pas, mais lui aussi voulait blesser Maka comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Mais la jeune fille, déjà à fleur de peau depuis un moment, avait réagi violemment et s'était précipitée dans sa chambre pour s'y réfugier. Au passage, elle avait brisé le cadre contenant la seule photo d'eux.

La seule où ils étaient tous les deux, sans Black Star et les autres. Ils l'avaient prise un jour où ils étaient allés se reposer loin de la ville. Il faisait très beau et très chaud. Ils s'étaient vraiment beaucoup amusés et avaient immortalisé ce moment en prenant cette photo.

Maintenant elle gisait par terre. Soul eut le cœur serré en la prenant, s'entaillant légèrement les doigts au passage avec les débris de verre. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux ce soir et la jeune faux espéra que la nuit apporterait un peu de calme et qu'ils pourraient discuter le lendemain.

Soul se coucha, la scène de ce soir repassant en boucle dans sa tête. Il s'endormit difficilement, la boule au ventre.

Le lendemain, quand Soul se leva, Maka était déjà partie en cours. L'arme ne mangea que très peu, dégoûté. Il prit ses affaires et partit, le cœur en sang.

Quand il arriva à Shibusen, l'ambiance était complètement différente de d'habitude. Il y avait un certain malaise dans le groupe. Même Black Star ne disait pas grand-chose. Les autres entouraient Maka, comme pour la protéger. Soul sentit son moral passer en dessous de zéro. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul et Maka lui manquait.

Soul s'écroula sur sa table et Stein eut beau parler le plus fort possible, il ne l'entendait pas, trop enfoncé dans sa déprime pour réagir. Finalement le professeur dut monter au bureau de Soul et le secouer pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur.

-Allez jeune homme, on se réveille! Cela fait une minute que je t'appelle pour que tu fasses une démonstration avec Maka du maniement de la faux!

Soul sursauta. Il regarda sur l'estrade et effectivement, sa Meister était là. Elle ne le regardait pas mais ne refusait pas non plus de faire cette démonstration. Soul sentit une lueur d'espoir renaître dans son cœur. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard!

Le jeune homme marcha rapidement vers sa compagne qui ne lui décrocha pas un seul regard.

-Maka… commença Soul.

-Allez. coupa la Meister. Transforme-toi.

Son arme obéit en poussant un profond soupir. À peine Maka l'empoigna que les deux furent brûlés. La jeune fille s'écroula à terre tandis que son arme reprenait forme humaine. Un mystérieux fils les reliait et s'illumina de vert. Maka sentit son âme partir et essaya de rester éveillée, en vain. Soul était déjà dans les pommes depuis un moment et Maka tendit la main vers lui avant de sombrer à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey les gens! Je suis enfin de retour, les cours sont finis, alors je vais me forcer à être régulière. De plus, en regardant où je m'en étais arrêtée, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai loupé un passage. Je m'excuse de mon inattention. Voici donc le vrai chapitre 2, et pour me faire pardonner, j'enchaîne sur le chapitre 3.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quand Maka se réveilla, elle sentit d'abord son cœur faire des loopings dans sa poitrine. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se masser le crâne. La Meister sentit dans sa main une touffe de cheveux plus épaisse que la sienne. Elle longea l'endroit où il devrait normalement y avoir ses deux couettes.

Rien.

La jeune fille commença à paniquer et s'assit brusquement.

Mauvaise idée.

Elle se retint de peu de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait avalé depuis le début de la journée.

-Soul, commença-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Maka sursauta. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Elle sauta de son lit malgré ses jambes flageolantes et tituba vers le miroir présent dans la pièce de l'infirmerie.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre, le choc fut rude.

Elle était dans le corps de Soul.

-Maka!

La Meister se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement et elle se retrouva devant son corps.

-Oh mon Dieu… fut la seule chose que réussit à articuler Soul.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Je vais le frapper, je vais le frapper, je vais le frapper._

Voilà ce que se répétait Maka dans le corps de Soul à l'intention de Black Star qui n'arrêtait pas de rire et de se moquer depuis au moins dix minutes. Maka sentait ses nerfs lâcher peu à peu et finalement lança un magnifique Maka-chop dans sa figure qui l'envoya valser à travers l'infirmerie.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Black Star était définitivement hors-service, Maka ayant envoyé toute sa rage dans son "attaque".

-Bien, maintenant on peut discuter tranquillement.

-Maka, reprit Tsubaki d'une voix douce, tu peux nous expliquer s'il te plaît ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir aussi ce qu'il s'est passé, interrompit Stein en entrant brusquement dans l'infirmerie.

-C'est pas possible toutes ces interruptions là… Pas cool, souffla Soul d'une voix blasée.

-Ça suffit! Laissez-moi parler.

Maka prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

-Pendant la démonstration, Soul s'est transformé et quand je l'ai attrapé, je sentais que je brûlais de l'intérieur.

-Pareil, ajouta Soul.

-C'est tout ce que je pourrai vous dire, termina Maka en lançant un regard noir à sa faux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Stein resta pensif un moment puis secoua la tête.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment. Pour l'instant, je vais me renseigner mais vous pourrez quand même rentrer chez vous et aller en cours. Mais pas de bêtises.

Il leur lança un regard très clair sur ce que voulait dire "bêtises".

Maka rougit, ce qui, dans le corps de Soul, rendit tout le monde bouche-bée.

-Décidément, le teint rouge ne te va pas Soul, dit Liz.

Soul lui jeta un regard noir et la jeune fille commença à rire.

-N'empêche, ça va être très drôle cette situation, remarqua Kid.

-Ça dépend pour qui et pour quoi, grommela la meister.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun cherchait une solution. Seuls les gémissements de Black Star troublaient le silence.

Soul se disait que c'était peut-être une occasion de se réconcilier avec sa meister. Avec toutes ces émotions, il avait oublié leur violente dispute, mais maintenant, cela lui re-pesait sur le cœur. Il chercha les yeux, -ses yeux-, et sourit. Maka lui lança un regard mauvais et se détourna.

Soul crispa les poings, désespéré.

 _Comment faire?_


	3. Chapter 3

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller So… heu Maka ?

-Oui Tsubaki, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas rester à l'infirmerie. Je rentre chez moi, assena la jeune fille en insistant bien sur le _chez moi._

Soul comprit immédiatement le message et il se retourna dans son lit pour montrer son dos et cacher la peine qu'il ressentait.

-Bah moi, j'reste ici.

Il s'attendit à une remarque de la part de sa meister mais elle ne dit rien et partit en claquant la porte. Ce fut pire que tout, ce silence.

-Et beh mon vieux, c'est mal barré pour toi, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le très diplomate Black Star.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Patty, toute innocente.

Tsubaki prit une mine sévère et poussa tout le monde vite fait dehors. Avant de partir, elle lança à Soul :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul mangea à peine son assiette. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Maka. Et puis, ses nouvelles formes le dérangeaient. Même s'il était aussi très intéressé. Il se demanda s'il pouvait regarder sans se sentir coupable…

Soul se leva de son lit à l'infirmerie et alla dans la salle de bain. Il commença à enlever les vêtements qu'il portait et il se surprit à fermer les yeux.

-Je peux vraiment pas le faire…

La jeune faux avait trop de respect pour sa meister pour s'abaisser à ça. Il ne regarda donc pas et se lava le plus rapidement possible. Quand il lava des parties spéciales, il frissonna de dégoût.

 _Je ne fais rien de mal mais je me dégoute… Yeurk!_

Il s'apprêta à enfiler un pyjama mais tout à coup, il eut envie de sortir, pour se changer les idées.

Il enfila donc rapidement la tenue qu'il venait de quitter et fila rapidement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul soupira. Il était sorti pour se changer les idées, mais au final, il était venu voir Maka secrètement. Il était aussi curieux de voir si elle avait autant de mal avec son nouveau corps que lui avec le sien.

Mais il la vit tranquillement assise sur le canapé en train de lire.

 _Décidément, on ne va pas la changer…_

Soul la regarda encore un bon moment. Elle ne paraissait pas triste de la situation. Elle semblait ne pas se préoccuper du fait qu'ils étaient en froid.

La faux mit ses mains dans ses poches et repartit, frustrée.

 _Je n'aurai jamais dû aller la voir._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul ne faisait que ruminer dans l'infirmerie. Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et cette histoire commençait à le rendre fou.

Il était tellement obnubilé par cette histoire qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Soul vit la personne trop tard. Elle l'assomma avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka ne l'avouerait pas aux autres, mais elle était morte d'inquiétude. Tout tenait à un seul fils, et c'est quand la chose à laquelle vous tenez le plus n'est plus là qu'on se rend compte de la futilité des choses.

Comme une dispute banale.

Et cette chose, c'était Soul.

Il avait disparu et quelques personnes pensaient qu'il était juste parti se changer les idées, mais Maka le connaissait très bien et elle savait que ce n'était pas son genre.

La meister ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait sûrement un lien entre cet enlèvement et cet échange de corps. Quelqu'un leur voulait du mal, et c'était très bien parti pour le moment.

Maka serra les poings, furieuse. Si elle retrouvait celui ou celle qui avait kidnappé Soul, elle lui réservait le pire traitement du monde.

C'était certain.


	4. Chapter 4

**À la demande de WolfBlut, les chapitres suivants vont être plus longs (Pour le coup, celui-ci est vraiment très long, les prochains ne le seront pas autant). D'ailleurs, je te remercie de m'encourager, tes commentaires font toujours plaisir !**

 **De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que ce site est rempli de Bisounours, parce que je n'ai jamais vu de commentaires méchants, vous êtes tous gentils.**

 **Étant donné que je prends les commentaires en compte pour améliorer mes histoires, il y avait celui de loupa4 (qui date d'octobre 2015, mon Dieu que je suis longue à publier !) me disant qu'elle adorait le SoMa. Je ne comptais pas forcément faire une romance, mais si ça vous dit, je veux bien essayer (même si ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, ça peut être une bonne expérience à nouveau, après tout, il faut s'essayer à tout !).**

 **Sur cette intro beaucoup trop longue, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore merci pour vos commentaires !**

xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX

Soul se réveilla avec une impression d'être malade. Mais pas le petit rhume tout mignon. Plutôt une grippe doublée d'une bonne gastro avec quarante de fièvre, ainsi qu'une bonne migraine.

 _Si j'ouvre les yeux, je vais me trouver dans une vieille cellule bien clichée…_

Malgré ce fichu marchand de sable qui semblait avoir laissé tomber son sac de sable sur ses yeux, Soul ouvrit quand même ses yeux.

Il était bien dans une cellule. Mais pas si vieille que cela. Il était allongé sur un lit douillet, et il vit une table de chevet avec quelques livres, à boire, et une assiette garnie de viande et de fruits.

 _On a connu pire._

Aussitôt qu'il se mit sur son séant, il entendit une clé qui ouvrait sa cellule. Malgré ses jambes flageolantes, il se précipita sans hésiter vers la personne qui entrait. Il transforma son bras en faux et… Il ne se passa rien.

La femme qui était sa cible le repoussa, dédaigneuse. Soul essaya de reconnecter ses neurones pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Je ne suis plus dans mon corps…_

Ainsi, ses capacités de faux étaient restées dans son corps. Tant pis. Sa meister n'avait pas un corps faible, il pouvait se battre de cette manière.

La femme aux cheveux courts et aux yeux perçants le regarda encore quelques secondes, puis eut un sourire. Soul s'agaça encore plus et se précipita vers elle. Il lui envoya son poing, mais elle le para facilement. La faux profita de son élan pour balancer sa jambe qui ne rencontra que du vide. Son adversaire venait de sauter, utilisant Soul comme un tremplin. Elle appuya sur sa main et la tête de Soul alla s'écraser contre le sol. Celui-ci gémit, sentant que son corps, -ou plutôt celui de sa meister-, n'était pas totalement guéri.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids encore mon garçon, mais cela devrait venir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Enfin, pas trop.

xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX

 _Localiser Soul, localiser Soul, localiser Soul._

C'est ce que se répétait Maka depuis un bon moment déjà. La jeune fille se concentrait depuis un moment pour essayer de trouver Soul grâce à son âme. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne ressentait pas cette sensation familière.

-Cela ne sert à rien.

Maka sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Stein se tenait là, la regardant avec une expression préoccupée.

-L'âme à l'intérieur de Soul a beau être la tienne, tes capacités sont celles de ton arme, et non les tiennes. Et ne me demande pas comment cela est possible, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée pour le moment.

Maka sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ainsi donc, elle ne servait à rien dans cette histoire. Ils ne retrouveront jamais Soul. Si cela se trouve, il était déjà mort, ou alors on lui faisait les pires tortures. La faux se vidant de son sang s'imposa dans l'esprit de Maka.

-Maka, arrête de t'imaginer des trucs morbides. C'est mon boulot, pas le tien. De plus, je ne pense que l'on va faire du mal à Soul. Ce changement de corps et ce kidnapping ne peuvent être que liés. Je suis sur que Soul leur est utile. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal, je te le promets.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sur ?

-Les années qui vont arriver seront riches en évènements, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Quand tu auras vécu tout ce qu'un professeur à Shibusen a vécu, tu peux être certaine que ces schémas se répètent inlassablement. Ça en devient presque lassant à force.

Maka eut un faible sourire. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Stein.

-Mais comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver Soul alors ?

-Et bien… Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Soit nous le retrouvons, soit les kidnappeurs viendront nous trouver, soit Soul se rend compte qu'il a tes capacités. Dans ce dernier cas, il faudrait en plus qu'il puisse les utiliser.

Maka se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Il doit y avoir une autre solution…

xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX xX

 _Localiser Maka, localiser Maka, localiser Maka._

Soul était préoccupé par les mêmes activités que sa Meister. Il s'était également rendu compte qu'il possédait ses capacités, mais il ne savait pas comment faire encore, et cela s'avérait difficile.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite sa cellule s'ouvrir. Une fois qu'il revint sur Terre, ses mains étaient déjà attachées dans son dos.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de prouver ce que tu peux faire.

Soul fronça les sourcils et se tordit la tête pour repousser ses cheveux derrière.

 _Je comprends pourquoi elle se fait des couettes._

Rien que de repenser à Maka le rendit triste. Il s'était concentré sur elle pour la localiser et essayer d'établir un lien entre eux, mais le fait de repenser à elle comme sa bonne vieille Maka et ses habitudes bizarres le déprima un bon coup. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Soul n'eut pas le loisir de tergiverser encore plus longtemps, il arriva dans une salle, -d'entraînement- semblait-il, rempli de personnes.

Son gardien enleva les menottes et la faux bondit immédiatement. Mais il s'écrasa contre le sol, ne pouvant pas bouger.

-Beau réflexe. Mais un sort est relié à toi, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, ricana le gardien.

 _Merci bien, mais ça fait mal de s'écraser sur sa poitrine… Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas une énorme poitrine bordel…_

-Et que voulez-vous de moi ? aboya Soul ( _Trop bizarre de parler avec la voix de Maka…_ ).

-Pas grand-chose. Juste que tu te battes.

-C'est simple. Beaucoup trop simple.

-Nous ne voulons pas que tu agonises lentement, ce ne serait pas drôle.

Soul allait continuer de répliquer quand la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit sur un homme très grand et mince. Une autorité naturelle se dégageait de lui, ce qui impressionna Soul, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme s'élança vers Soul pour lui donner un coup de pied. La faux réussit à l'esquiver de justesse. Ses vêtements flottèrent autour de lui, lui donnant une sensation incroyable de légèreté et de liberté de mouvement. Même s'il savait que la plupart des personnes présentes venait de voir la culotte de sa meister. Culotte très mignonne soit dit en passant.

Soul secoua la tête, perturbé par ces pensées absurdes. La faux décida alors d'utiliser les capacités de Maka, vu qu'il était dans son corps. Il eut un sourire carnassier, ce qui rendait encore plus flippant que sur son visage habituel.

Le jeune homme s'élança à son tour et enchaîna les coups, même s'il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore au maximum de ses capacités. Il tâtait légèrement son âme pour savoir comment faire pour utiliser les techniques de Maka, mais il ne trouvait pas. Pendant ce temps, son adversaire continuait à l'attaquer. Soul finit à genoux, et là, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

 _Je suis sur qu'il est plus puissant que moi. J'ai beau ne pas savoir percevoir les âmes comme Maka, je le sais. Alors pourquoi il retient ses coups ? On dirait qu'il essaye de m'acculer. Mais pourquoi faire ?_

Soul se creusa encore les ménages pendant qu'il esquivait un coup de poing, profitant de son élan pour agripper le poignet de son adversaire et le lui tordre dans le dos. L'homme, d'une torsion, se libéra et l'envoya valser en utilisant son dos comme tremplin pour le faire tomber. Son adversaire ne semblait toujours pas satisfait. Soul misa alors sur la prudence et se contenta d'esquiver pour se permettre une réflexion plus poussée.

 _Je suis certain que le changement de corps et le kidnapping sont liés. Ensuite, on ne me maltraite pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, car ils ne veulent pas me faire du mal. Ils ont donc besoin de moi. Cet homme retient ses coups, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Donc…_

Soul revint à la réalité en sentant un poing s'écraser sur sa figure. Il comprit alors d'un coup.

 _Bien sur ! Maka et moi sommes des sujets d'expérimentation ! Un échange d'âme, je n'ai jamais vu ça, donc il faut qu'ils essayent leurs expériences sur des cobayes ! Pourquoi Maka et moi, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, ils veulent vérifier que je puisse utiliser les capacités de ma meister. Ce qui est le cas. Mais si je leur laisse découvrir ça, je crains ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Ils doivent préparer un sale coup, je ne peux pas leur donner ce qu'ils veulent._

 _Je dois protéger Maka !_

L'adversaire de Soul semblait maintenant énervé, ce qui confirmait les conclusions de Soul. Celui-ci décida alors de faire une chose qui le répugna. Il bougea à peine lorsque son adversaire fondit sur lui pour lui asséner le coup final. Soul s'effondra et s'évanouit avant même de toucher le sol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Argh, j'ai eu plein de problèmes avec l'ordinateur, j'ai eu du mal à publier ce fichu chapitre. Je ne sais même pas sa longueur, j'ai dû tout taper sur le site, car les documents Words ne fonctionnaient plus. Caca.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Très peu de retour par rapport au chapitre précédent, mais peu importe. Par contre, ma question au chapitre d'avant est toujours valable. SoMa ou pas? Il va y avoir un moment où je ne pourrai plus caser de romance, donc décidez-vous!**

 **Allez, enjoy!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Maka se réveilla en sursaut.

 _Soul !_

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, mais elle ne vit que l'infirmerie dans laquelle Stein l'avait gardé à la suite de l'enlèvement de Soul, de peur qu'elle ne soit la prochaine victime.

Maka, par réflexe plus que par perversion, se palpa le corps. Toujours pas de couettes, ni de poitrine.

 _Soul me dirait que pour le peu qu'il y a, ce n'est pas une grande perte._

La meister eut un sourire triste en repensant à son compagnon. Il lui manquait, et elle regrettait leur dispute. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Soul n'avait rien fait qui méritait un tel traitement.

C'est juste que... Sa mère lui manquait terriblement, et elle avait encore surpris son père avec une femme. Ajoutés au stress des examens et les missions qui s'enchaînaient, la jeune fille avait fini par craquer. Elle voulait juste une famille qui lui apportait de la chaleur, et voir ainsi son père l'avait profondément blessé. Elle avait gardé sa peine pour elle, puis était rentrée chez elle. Ensuite, il y avait eu Soul. Il s'était pris toute sa haine, sa frustration, son désespoir et sa rancune dans la figure.

La scène de leur dispute repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Soul avait juste besoin d'aide pour entretenir LEUR maison, mais sa seule réaction a été de devenir complètement hystérique, alors que la faux était très calme.

 _"Si c'est comme ça, j'aimerais mieux changer de meister!"_

Maka n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir qu'il ait dit une telle chose. Une autre personne serait partie depuis bien longtemps, mais lui était resté. Mais... Chacun a ses limites, et Maka venait d'en franchir une.

 _C'est bien fait pour moi. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que Soul._

Pour tout cela, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain. Maka se leva d'un coup et se mit en position de combat. Elle sentait que le corps de son compagnon était puissant, bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

-On se calme.

Maka se détendit immédiatement. C'était Black Star, suivi de Tsubaki, Kid et Stein.

-Comment ça va? demanda doucement Tsubaki.

Maka maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Kid crut comprendre "entre-jambe" dans son charabia, mais il ne préféra pas creuser plus. Devant la tête des autres, Maka haussa le ton et changea son discours par la même occasion.

-J'ai connu mieux. Soul et moi sommes sous une menace invisible, mon compagnon n'est plus là, et il...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Les autres la regardèrent, soucieux. Même si Black Star trouvait très drôle que les expressions faciales habituelles de Soul soient remplacées par celles de Maka, plus expressive. Il était presque mignon comme cela.

-Soul, tu es vraiment trèèèèèès mignon, roucoula l'assassin.

Maka lui lança un regard noir, et son ami explosa de rire. La manieuse de faux eut un léger sourire. Elle savait qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral, et elle lui en était reconnaissant.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?

Kid toussa, légèrement gêné.

-On était très inquiet pour toi, alors on montait la garde tandis que Liz et Patty sont dehors pour guetter le moindre danger. Stein a senti une perturbation dans ton âme, alors on est venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

Maka resta bouche-bée quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer sa gratitude. Leur inquiétude la touchait vraiment, et elle se disait que même si elle n'avait pas sa famille de sang à ses côtés, elle avait celle de cœur, et qu'elle était vraiment géniale.

Maka eut un tendre sourire qui illumina le visage de Soul. Kid, Black Star et Tsubaki écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis que Stein ricanait, hésitants entre l'émerveillement ou le dégoût.

-Alors dis-moi Maka, reprit Stein, que s'est-il passé?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Je dormais, puis je me suis réveillée d'un coup, avec l'impression que Soul était à mes côtés. Mais, rien.. termina Maka, déçue.

-Hum... C'est étrange. Rien d'autre?

Maka réfléchit quelques instants tout en se rasseyant sur le lit de l'infirmerie, sentant que des vertiges la saisissaient.

-Je ne crois pas...

Black Star sauta sur le lit, prit les épaules de Soul, et les secoua.

-Allez, un effort bordel! Tu n'es pas aussi forte que moi, mais tu peux arriver à quelque chose! ALLEEEEEZ!

Tsubaki sourit. Son meister était toujours le même. Du moins, en apparence. À force d'être avec lui, la jeune fille avait appris à le connaître, et elle savait qu'il était mort d'inquiétude.

Maka se concentra alors, mais sentit un mal de tête sourd venir.

-Allez Maka, encouragea Kid. Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre à savoir.

Kid lui agrippa le bras, tandis que Tsubaki posa une main sur son genou. Ainsi, ils espéraient tous donner un peu de leur énergie. La jeune fille eut un pâle sourire, avant de se concentrer sur son "rêve".

Elle se souvenait toujours de l'impression de la présence de Soul à ses côtés. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait eu autre chose juste avant.

 _J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mur qui m'écrase..._ gémit mentalement la jeune fille.

 _Je dois y arriver... Pour Soul, celui qui a toujours été là à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Soul. Soul. Soul! SOUL!_

La meister sentit soudain un déclic dans son âme, et des images lui parvinrent alors nettement. Elle se voyait se battre contre un inconnu. Non, pas elle. Soul! Maka savait que c'était lui. Il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Maka assista à toute la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques temps auparavant, impuissante et désemparée.

Quand elle vit son ami s'effondrer inconscient, Maka cria, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Les autres la regardaient, impatients. Quand la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, ses camarades purent voir clairement une lueur dangereuse briller au fond des yeux rouges. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je sais comment retrouver Soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Waw les gens, c'est le chapitre qui a été le plus difficile à faire. Mon ordi me lâche, je dois tout réécrire. L'ordi de mon père lâche à son tour, je perds tout. Il ne reste qu'une tablette, à partager entre 3 personnes. Je me rends compte trop tard que la tablette n'a rien enregistré. J'ai enfin pu faire quelque chose en rentrant à Paris, mais avec la rentrée, c'était plus long que prévu. Je suis donc désolée, c'était vraiment une grosse galère.**

 **À la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous, les chapitres qui vont suivre seront beaucoup plus longs.**

 **Enfin, merci à Shaliana et à son commentaire qui était un pavé, mais il m'a franchement aidé.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Soul sentit qu'on l'attachait. Il savait qu'en se faisant violence, il pouvait bouger, voir même pourquoi pas échapper à ses kidnappeurs. Mais la faux savait également que cela ne servait à rien : le corps qu'il habitait ne suivrait pas, surtout pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Le jeune homme était souvent étonné d'ailleurs par la légèreté du corps de sa meister. Et pourtant, elle avait une force incroyable. Il se souvenait du jour où Black Star n'avait pas réussi à le soulever sous sa forme de faux quand ils avaient voulu affronter Kid.

Se souvenir de ses amis lui mit un coup au moral, et il eut un sourire amer.

-Il est réveillé, déclara une voix de femme.

Soul refusa tout de même d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Peu importe. Dépêchons-nous, nous avons peu de temps, pressa la voix de l'homme qu'avait affronté Soul juste avant.

« Juste avant » ? Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Soul n'avait absolument plus la notion du temps : il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait été kidnappé, ni si c'était le jour ou la nuit.

Le seul point positif était le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi malade que la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé. Même s'il se sentait nauséeux.

 _Décidément, rien ne va…_ grommela-t-il.

Soul fut tiré de ses pensées quand il sentit le truc sur lequel il était allongé (et attaché accessoirement) se relevait lentement. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se retourner et il eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour vomir avant de s'en mettre partout.

 _Comment je peux vomir alors que je n'ai rien mangé depuis un très long moment… ?_

Il y eut des exclamations de dégoût, ce qui eut le don de faire ricaner Soul.

-Tu rigoleras moins après, ça, je peux te le garantir, déclara sèchement l'homme.

 _Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire trop de mal…_

Soul entendit des gens se précipiter, et l'odeur du vomi partit rapidement.

 _Ils ne veulent même pas me faire du mal avec cette magnifique odeur dans la pièce ? Franchement, ils me déçoivent… !_

Sans qu'il soit prévenu, une aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras. Soul retint un cri de surprise juste à temps. Une fois de plus, il se sentit sombrer.

 _Ça commence à bien faire de s'évanouir tous les quarts d'heure…_

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. La faux n'avait plus conscience du monde extérieur, mais il n'était pas non-plus « évanoui ». Il avait plutôt l'impression de flotter.

Puis cela arriva. Comme une sorte de décharge électrique. Soul sentit l'état lamentable dans lequel était son corps, et il grimaça de douleur. Il n'avait ni mangé ni bu depuis un certain temps, et il avait l'estomac serré, tandis que sa gorge était en feu. C'était comme si elle se craquelait à chaque inspiration et expiration. Le goût de bile dans sa bouche n'arrangeait pas les choses. De plus, tous ses muscles le tiraient affreusement, et bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt était une épreuve. Pour finir, sa tête le lançait terriblement.

Soul fut horrifié de l'état de son corps.

 _Comment se fait-il que je ne me rende compte de l'état du corps de Maka uniquement maintenant ?_

Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, toute la douleur reflua, ne laissant qu'une sensation de nausée. Soul en eut le tournis avec tous ces changements d'état. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il se sentit tomber très rapidement. Il plissa les yeux pendant sa chute, qui ne dura pas très longtemps.

Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux… et ne vit rien. C'était le noir complet. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps actuel, et vit qu'effectivement il flottait. Où ? Il ne le savait pas.

L'arme sentit soudain quelque chose dans son dos et il se retourna vivement. Il se pétrifia quelques instants sous l'effet de surprise en découvrant que son âme était là, ainsi que celle de sa meister. Il flotta jusqu'à cette dernière et la prit dans ses bras. Soul se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Puis l'âme de Maka s'illumina et Soul absorbé.

C'est un Soul hébété qui posa ses pieds sur un sol. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il y avait un problème avec son corps. Quand il voulut se tâter, il eut une exclamation de surprise : il était dans son corps ! Son vrai corps, celui de Soul Eater !

Ce dernier était stupéfait, non seulement à cause de ce phénomène, mais également par le fait qu'il se sentait lourd.

 _J'ai l'impression d'être gros après avoir passé autant de temps dans le corps de Maka._

Une fois la surprise passée, il se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être pour la première fois dans l'âme de Maka, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à cela d'habitude. Dans la pièce sombre se trouvaient des bibliothèques délabrées, et des livres jonchaient le sol. Une odeur de renfermée régnait, et quelques moisissures pouvaient s'apercevoir entre les quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs. Mais pas de Maka en vue.

Soul s'avança, méfiant. Il commença par feuilleter rapidement les livres, qui étaient remplis de photos. Le jeune homme les reconnut toutes. Quand la bande était en cours et que Stein faisait une entrée remarquée avec sa chaise roulante ; quand ils jouent au basketball après les cours ; quand BlackStar faisait le pitre, ou encore quand Kid faisait une crise de « ARGH CE N'EST PAS SYMÉTRIQUE ! ».

Soul comprit alors que c'était les souvenirs de Maka, et il en fut émerveillé. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne figurait sur aucune des photos, même celles de groupe. La faux en fut profondément blessée.

Il continua tout de même ses recherches pour comprendre pourquoi il était ici. Il tomba soudain sur une bibliothèque très différente des autres. En plus d'être dans un très bon état, une vitre préservait les livres. Soul se dit que cela serait facile de briser la vitre, mais il eut beau forcer, rien ne se passa. Tout à coup, une sorte de serrure apparut, sans qu'il y ait de trous pour insérer une quelconque clé. Soul posa sa main dessus, découragé. Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir ses amis et que tout était perdu. Ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter.

 _Ah non ! Je ne vais pas commencer à pleurer maintenant… !_

D'un coup, le verrou s'illumina, disparut et la vitre s'ouvrit.

Soul resta quelques instants figé, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche, puis commença son inspection.

Il y avait cinq étagères en tout, larges et profondes, qui étaient remplies de livres, encore plus que les autres bibliothèques. En commençant par l'étagère la plus bas, Soul découvrit des photos dont Maka avait honte, comme quand le jeune homme avait soulevé sa jupe pour montrer sa culotte à Sid afin qu'il leur donne des renseignements. La faux ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui avait mis un de ces Maka-chop ensuite, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

 _Argh, ne recommence pas à déprimer Soul!_ se gronda-t-il mentalement.

Soul décida de laisser le reste : il ne voulait pas découvrir les choses que voulait cacher Maka. Il préférait que ce soit elle qui lui en parle de son plein gré. Enfin, s'ils étaient à nouveau réunis et que l'adolescente ne soit plus fâchée.

Il s'intéressa ensuite à la seconde étagère, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant des centaines de souvenirs le concernant. Uniquement lui. Soul regarda rapidement les autres étagères, qui étaient exactement pareilles. Un énorme sourire illumina son visage, tellement il était content et soulagé.

Le jeune homme vit un bout de papier qui traînait et le lut.

« Soul, merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Je chérirai longtemps ces souvenirs que nous avons construits ensemble.

Maka. »

La faux explosa de rire, non pas pour se moquer de ce petit mot, mais parce qu'il était heureux.

-Oh, Maka… Je serai toujours là pour toi, c'est une promesse.

« Je préfèrerai changer de meister. » Cette terrible phrase lui revint en tête et son sourire disparu aussitôt.

 _Comment ai-je pu dire ça? Je n'ai aucune excuse, même si j'étais très en colère et que je ne comprenais pas Maka. Je ne veux pas la perdre… Il y a forcément un raison pour laquelle elle était comme ça. Elle n'agirait pas comme une enfant._

Soul décida alors de s'intéresser aux tableaux accrochés aux murs, et il commença par celui où il reconnaissait Spirit, le père de Maka.

À priori, il n'y avait rien de particulier, mais en s'approchant, l'image du tableau commença à bouger, montrant une scène. Soul vit les rues de Death City au travers des yeux de sa meister. Elle semblait se diriger vers leur appartement. Soudain, sûrement à cause d'un bruit, elle tourna la tête vers une petite rue. Dedans, il y avait son père et une énième fille en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Spirit avait une main sur la poitrine de la fille et l'autre sur ses fesses.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là.

Soul resta sous le choc quelques instants.

 _Non seulement sa mère n'est pas là, mais son père fait ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il traîne avec des filles, mais c'est la première fois que Maka voit son père embrasser une autre femme que sa mère, et surtout… Ils étaient en train de se peloter là! Je comprends mieux maintenant._

 _Maka est vraiment seule…_

Tout devint alors limpide pour Soul. Celui-ci sentit alors une énergie folle lui revenir. Il voulait retrouver sa meister pour pouvoir lui montrer son soutien, et surtout lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus toute seule. Et qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais.

 _Bien maintenant, réfléchissons. L'enlèvement et le changement de corps sont liés. Ces gens veulent quelque chose. L'autre semblait déçu quand je l'ai affronté. Ils ne voulaient pas me faire trop de mal, mais ils sont pressés. Par quoi, je ne sais pas. Visiblement, il existe un lien entre Maka et moi, puisque j'ai pu accéder à son âme._

Soudain, Soul eut un déclic.

-Maka et moi avons échangé de corps, puis j'ai été enlevé. Ils font des sortes de tests pour voir si j'ai les capacités de ma meister. Si c'est le cas, ils pourront échanger n'importe quels corps ensemble, et ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Je suis relié à Maka…. Et voilà que je parle tout seul à haute voix…

L'âme de Maka commença brusquement à s'agiter, et une matière visqueuse noire envahit la pièce. Soul se sentit tout à coup au plus mal. Sa tête tournait, et il peinait à respirer.

 _Est-ce que c'est le produit qu'ils m'ont injecté tout à l'heure…?_

 _Nous sommes en danger…. Fuis Maka!_ hurla la faux dans son âme.

Puis, Soul sombra.


	7. Chapter 7

-Maka! Il faut s'arrêter, on ne peut pas continuer comme cela!

La meister se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant bien la raison de leur arrêt brutal.

Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, et même Black Star étaient épuisés. Dès que Maka avait compris que Soul et elle étaient reliés par une sorte de lien « mystique », elle avait tout de suite voulut partir, malgré le fait que Stein lui avait ordonné de rester à Shibusen pour être protégée d'un potentiel enlèvement. Dès qu'il était parti, elle s'était préparée, et ses amis avaient tout fait pour la raisonner, lui expliquant qu'il leur fallait un plan d'attaque au lieu de foncer tête baissée. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien, la détermination de Maka était inébranlable. Inquiets pour leur amie, ils avaient décidé de l'accompagner, se fiant à ce lien qu'elle ressentait, même s'il était très ténu et qu'elle ne le sentait plus régulièrement. Ils avaient du alors s'arrêter, parfois plus d'une journée, pendant laquelle la meister s'isolait pour se concentrer sur Soul pour le localiser.

Mais depuis maintenant quelques heures, le lien était plus fort, et Maka avait compris qu'il se rapprochait. Elle avait accéléré la cadence, mais les autres ne suivaient pas.

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup pour se détendre.

 _Il faut que je me calme. Je n'ai pas le droit d'épuiser nos forces comme ça._

-Bien, arrêtons-nous.

Les autres sourirent de soulagement. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour Soul, mais ils ne pourraient rien faire face à l'ennemi s'ils étaient mal en point.

Ils s'assirent sous un grand arbre et sortirent leurs provisions. Maka se mit un peu à l'écart.

Tsubaki la regarda, inquiète. Plus ça allait, plus elle était séparée de Soul, et puis elle s'isolait. Cela faisait maintenant un moment que la jeune fille n'avait plus vu de sourire sur son visage. Enfin pour l'instant, sur le visage de Soul.

La nuit arriva vite, et malgré la réticence de Maka, ils décidèrent de pleinement se reposer. Une fois de plus, cette dernière s'isola, et se roula en boule contre le grand arbre sous lequel ils étaient. Elle entendait les rires de ses amis, et se demandaient comment ils pouvaient rire alors que la situation n'était pas vraiment propice.

Elle ne réussit qu'à somnoler, et elle ne se rendit pas compte du calme autour d'elle. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud la recouvrir. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna vivant pour tomber nez à nez avec Black Star, qui était accroupi devant elle. Elle soupira pour détendre son corps qui s'était raidi, prêt à se battre en cas de besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Le jeune assassin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il poussa doucement Maka pour se faire une place contre l'arbre.

-Alors ma vieille, ça va?

Maka grogna et le pinça

-À ton avis abruti? Soul est en train de ne subir je ne sais quelle horreur et moi je ne peux rien faire, parce que je suis une idiote. J'ai….

La meister sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et elle arrêta de parler, terrassée par ses sentiments.

Black Star la regarda sans rien dire, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il soupira ensuite et réfléchit quelques instants, ce qui était encore plus rare.

-Soul ne voudrait pas te voir comme cela. Il te dirait que tu n'agis jamais stupidement, qu'il y a toujours une raison. Il chercherait à comprendre et à t'aider. Te voir comme cela ne l'aiderait pas.

Maka resta silencieuse. Son ami avait parfaitement raison, et elle était vraiment étonnée de sa soudaine maturité.

 _Mais c'était si difficile de ne pas se faire de soucis…_

Maka hocha néanmoins la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris ce que Black Star lui disait. Il lui sourit en retour.

-Notre petit rat de bibliothèque est toujours aussi intelligent à ce que je vois. Mais vraiment, ça me perturbe de me dire que le Soul que je vois en face de moi est une fille.

Maka eut un sourire et le frappa gentiment. Black Star rit doucement, se retourna et se calla confortablement pour dormir. La jeune fille le regarda se rouler en boule tel un chaton. Elle trouvait cela trop mignon. La meister se cala également et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle y arriva finalement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maka savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. L'endroit où elle était ressemblait fort à son âme, quoique différente. Et là, elle vit Soul.

Son cœur manqua de rater un battement tellement elle était surprise. Son partenaire était dans son corps initial. Elle baissa les yeux vers son corps, qui était bien le sien.

La jeune meister n'en revenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Maka ne put malheureusement pas rester, elle se sentait absorbée.

 _Non! Je veux rester avec Soul!_

La jeune fille se réveilla en sueur, comme si elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Maka eut soudain très mal au cœur. Elle sentit que le lien qui les reliait commençait à disparaître. L'adolescente paniqua et se leva d'un bond.

 _Je ne peux pas rester ici. Il faut que je me dépêche avant que je ne perde Soul._

Maka courut le plus vite possible, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _Soul, attends-moi, j'arrive!_


	8. Chapter 8

Soul se sentait vide. Comme si quelqu'un avait coupé quelque chose en lui, mais il ne saurait pas dire quoi.

La faux se sentait lentement émerger, mais il avait l'impression d'être totalement engourdi. Il ne voulait pas bouger, et de toute façon, il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

 _C'est comme si j'étais réellement dans le corps de Maka et que je ressentais toute sa souffrance physique._

L'adolescent se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Comme quoi ces gens avaient trouvé un moyen d'échanger les âmes de deux personnes, et pouvant au passage utiliser ses capacités.

 _Ils doivent avoir réussi leur coup. Ils semblaient déçus quand je me suis battu, sûrement parce qu'ils ont bien vu que je n'avais pas les capacités de Maka… Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour échanger nos corps, mais ce produit qu'ils m'ont injecté tout à l'heure… J'étais dans l'âme de Maka. J'étais donc connecté à elle. Ce produit a du briser ce lien… Cette permutation est définitive._

 _Tout est fini._

Soul sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Maka étant excellente pour voir les âmes, elle devait sûrement avoir senti ce lien qui les unissait.

Enfin. Si elle était partie à sa recherche.

Mais si ce lien était brisé, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le retrouve.

Aucune chance pour qu'ils reviennent dans leur corps respectif et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Plus d'espoir, car si cette organisation criminelle possédait un tel pouvoir, c'était la fin de tout. Avec cette découverte, ils pourraient facilement dominer le monde.

Et s'ils avaient fini leurs expériences avec leur cobaye qu'était Soul, ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui et le tueraient.

La faux sentit des larmes couler.

Des larmes de frustration. De désespoir. De résignation.

Soul sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maka s'écroula soudainement. Elle se sentait très mal tout à coup. Le lien qui l'unissait à Soul s'était atténué au fur et à mesure, et l'adolescente accélérait encore plus à chaque fois. Mais là, elle ne sentait plus rien.

 _Soul, non, non, NON!_

Maka frappa rageusement le sol et sentit les larmes monter.

 _C'est comme ça que ça va se finir?!_

La meister repensa aux moments avec Soul. Il y en avait tellement. Elle ne pouvait envisager de ne plus jamais le voir.

De ne plus jamais l'entendre se moquer de son sérieux ou de son physique.

De ne plus jamais voir son sourire.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla, bouleversée.

Elle n'avait plus d'espoir.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maka ouvrit les yeux.

 _Quand est-ce que je me suis endormie?_

La jeune fille releva soudain la tête. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Elle était bel et bien dans le corps de son partenaire.

 _Soul…_ implora-t-elle.

 _Rendez-le moi…_

Maka resta sur le dos, essayant de calmer les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater à tout moment. Elle se réfugia alors dans son âme.

La jeune fille regarda d'un air vide les étagères. Tout était en désordre. Des moisissures apparaissaient sur les murs.

La meister revoyait son arme déambuler dans son âme. Elle baissa les yeux.

Oui, elle était bien dans son corps. Celui de Maka Albarn.

Celle-ci sentit son cœur se serrer.

C'était trop difficile de repenser à tout cela. Elle aurait tellement que tout cela ne soit pas réel.

L'adolescente se dirigea vers l'étagère spéciale réservée à Soul. Elle la connaissait par cœur à force d'aller voir dedans.

Elle prit un album en particulier et alla à la dernière page. Là se trouvait la photo où ils étaient tous les deux. La photo dans leur appartement. Celle dans le cadre qu'elle avait brisé après leur dispute.

Maka se sentait tellement stupide en repensant à cela. Elle s'en voulait à mort. Tout était de sa faute, et c'était Soul qui récoltait le fruit de ses bêtises.

L'adolescente serra la photo contre sa poitrine, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Soul… gémit-elle. Je suis tellement désolée…

Maka sentit soudain que tout bougeait autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien. Et pourtant, elle était sûr qu'elle n'était pas de retour dans le « monde réel ». Seule la photo était encore entre ses mains.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci intriguait la manieuse de faux. Elle sentait une certaine « énergie » se dégager de l'objet.

 _Et si… Il existait un objet qui nous reliait? Quelque chose que nous chérissons tous les deux?_

-La photo…

La jeune fille se concentra dessus de toutes ses forces, insufflant tout ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement pour Soul dans cette photo.

Au début, la meister ne sentit rien. Puis, ce fut comme si elle entrait en résonnance avec la photo.

Il y eut un flash blanc, et Maka se retrouva de nouveau dans la réalité. Elle se releva d'un coup, sentant toute son énergie revenir.

L'adolescente ne savait pas comment, mais cela avait fonctionné. Elle savait où se trouvait Soul. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main qui tenait la fameuse photo. Elle la mit dans la veste près de son cœur et fonça, sachant précisément où se diriger.

Après une heure de course effrénée, Maka s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle. Elle se trouvait devant une immense montagne. La forêt dense qui l'entourait la rendait encore plus intimidante. Mais la jeune fille était déterminée comme jamais à retrouver Soul.

Sa vie n'avait pas de sens sans lui.

La meister reprit son souffle.

 _Il faut que je récupère quelques forces. Cela ne sûrement pas une partie de plaisir de récupérer Soul._

Une rage sourde lui rongeait le cœur. Les personnes qui avaient fait du mal à Soul souffrirait, elle pouvait le garantir.

 _Essayons une approche discrète._

Mais dès que Maka s'avança, des sirènes d'alertes retentirent.

 _Raté._

La manieuse de faux vit des gens se précipiter vers elle pour l'arrêter. Elle eut un sourire féroce, parfaitement renforcé par les yeux rouges de Soul.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir se défouler.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire cette FanFiction. Je commence beaucoup de choses sans jamais les finir, ou alors je mets beaucoup de temps. J'avais même OUBLIÉ que j'avais cette histoire en cours. En relisant les commentaires, j'ai été totalement boosté! Vos retours m'ont fait chaud au cœur et m'ont motivé pour terminer l'histoire.**

 **Le chapitre qui va suivre est très long par rapport aux autres. Cela a donc allongé le délai de publication. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira.**

 **Merci vraiment pour votre soutien durant cette histoire, et dès à présent, j'écrirai mes FanFiction entièrement à part. Une fois terminée, je les publierai régulièrement si elles comportent plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maka se sentait parfaitement synchronisée avec le corps dans lequel elle était. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Car elle savait que Soul n'était pas loin et qu'elle avait enfin un espoir de le revoir après tout ce temps.

C'est donc avec une extrême agilité, une grande force et une dextérité incroyable que Maka mettait ses adversaires au sol.

Jamais elle n'avait été si concentrée.

L'endroit fut rapidement dégagé. Maka se releva, le visage dur.

-RAMENEZ-VOUS SI VOUS L'OSEZ ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix de bête.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soul releva la tête en entendant toute l'agitation qui s'était déclenchée d'un coup. Les larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues. Son regard vide regarda ses kidnappeurs courir dans tous les sens.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Il ne faut pas la laisser entrer et le trouver !

Une lueur d'intérêt brilla soudain dans ses yeux. La faux commença à s'agiter et à se débattre pour se libérer de ses entraves.

Soul se rendit compte au passage qu'il était en bien meilleur forme physiquement. Ses kidnappeurs avaient dû lui donner à manger et à boire, car il se sentait étrangement bien.

-Arrêtez-le ! Enfin, « la » !

 _Maka, c'est toi !?_

Soul savait que c'était elle, il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

-Maka ! MAKA ! hurla-t-il.

La faux se débattit plus que jamais tout en continuant à crier. Une détermination incroyable le prenait aux tripes tellement la volonté de retrouver sa meister était forte.

Soul sentit soudain une énergie inhabituelle naître en lui. Il y eut une explosion de lumière. L'arme ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Soul se retrouva libre. Il resta confus quelques instants, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Peut-être un pouvoir insoupçonné de Maka…_

Soul ne se posa pas plus de questions et se mit sur ses jambes. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se stabiliser, puis il fonça dans les couloirs en se guidant selon les cris.

 _Maka, j'arrive !_

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maka cracha devant ses ennemis, montrant clairement son mépris. Elle se sentit plus libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait en étant dans le corps de son partenaire.

La meister avait beau fanfaronner, la situation se révélait difficile. Le repère qu'elle avait pris d'assaut était une vraie fourmilière, et un flot continu d'ennemis arrivait. De plus, les gens balèzes commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, et les combats commençaient à être difficiles. Pour ne pas arranger la situation, elle n'était pas dans son corps et n'avait pas d'arme. Elle savait certes se battre sans sa faux, mais elle ne pouvait pas tenir indéfiniment.

Soudain, un homme que Maka avait déjà vu arriva. La meister fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint brusquement.

La jeune fille l'avait vu dans la vision avec Soul. Ce dernier se battait contre cet individu qui lui avait fait du mal.

Maka fronça les sourcils, déterminée à lui faire remballer son sourire arrogant.

-Je suis impressionné que tu aies réussi à nous retrouver, mais tu arrives trop tard. L'inversion est impossible maintenant.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre.

L'homme fronça les sourcils face à sa réponse véhémente.

-Peu importe qu'on ne puisse plus jamais retourner dans nos corps respectifs. Du moment que l'on est ensemble, tout se passera bien.

-Tu m'agaces jeune fille.

-C'est étrange, je pensais le même chose de vous.

L'homme s'élança et essaya de lui exploser la face avec un coup de pied, et Maka l'évita de justesse. La jeune fille n'eut même le temps de répliquer. Une chaîne s'enroula autour de sa taille et la tira violemment en arrière.

-Laisse le boss final au roi de la baston ! cria une voix insupportable.

Mais Maka sourit en entendant le vantard Black Star. Elle était soulagée d'avoir du soutien, même si elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à elle, vu qu'elle était partie sans les prévenir.

-Allez, dégage et retrouve-moi ce fichu Soul !

Maka ne se fit pas prier, et accompagnée de Kid et de ses armes, ils foncèrent tandis que Black Star libérait le passage.

-Tu es sûre du chemin Maka ? demanda Kid.

-Oui, assena-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Le jeune homme sourit : décidément, la meister réservait toujours des surprises.

Et Maka n'avait pas menti : elle savait parfaitement où aller, comme si elle avait arpenté maintes fois ces couloirs. C'était le lien qu'elle avait à travers la photo qui la guidait, et elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

Soudain, ils passèrent devant une salle étrange.

-Continue Maka. Nous allons voir de quoi il en retourne.

La manieuse de faux hocha la tête et s'élança à nouveau.

Kid entra, méfiant. Mais il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Liz et Patty se retransformèrent et sifflèrent en voyant la pièce.

-Et beh ! Shibusen est bien surveillé !

En effet, de nombreux systèmes de surveillance montraient différents endroits de leur école. De plus, il y avait d'innombrables papiers partout. Patty en prit quelques-uns pour faire de l'origami. Mais l'arme s'arrêta et pencha la tête en lisant ce qui était écrit. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur et son meister qui lisaient les papiers pour trouver des explications.

-Hey ho ! J'ai un SUPER papier !

Kid se tourna vers elle et prit la feuille.

« _Mission Metatropi_

 _Objectif : Échange d'âmes, domination de Death City_

 _Cobayes : Soul Eater et Maka Albarn_

 _Évolution : Échange réussi – Enlèvement réussi : expérimentations peuvent commencer - Soul Eater ne semble pas posséder les capacités de Maka Albarn – Tentative raté du produit – Lien apparent entre les deux sujets car Soul Eater pas aussi en mauvais état que pourrait le laisser penser son corps actuel : doit être relié à Maka Albarn qui est en meilleure forme. – Succès du produit : lien brisé, situation irréversible »_

Même Patty se tut en lisant la dernière phrase. Ces quelques phrases leur avaient donné toutes les réponses qu'ils leur manquaient.

Et la situation semblait plus que désespérée.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maka continuait sa course éperdue à travers le dédale de la planque de leurs ennemis. Elle ne faiblissait pas, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouver son partenaire. Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler, et la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre. Une lumière verte émanait à présent du sol et semblait prête à tout faire exploser.

Maka se releva et continua à courir toujours plus vite, l'approche d'un danger imminent lui donnant encore la force d'accélérer. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge à la perspective que le bâtiment s'écroule sur Soul.

Elle devait faire vite.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soul ne savait pas du tout où aller, et pourtant c'était comme si une force l'attirait, lui montrant ainsi le bon chemin. Mais à cause de sa captivité, Soul n'était pas dans une forme olympique. Ses pas se faisant chancelants et son souffle erratique mais il continuait : il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait encore se passer.

Comme en réponse à ses réflexions, la terre se mit à trembler et Soul s'écroula. La faux se redressa tant bien que mal et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la lumière verte qui se dégageait du sol. Une quantité énorme de pouvoir se trouvait sous le sol, et il n'y avait pas intérêt à rester ici.

Soul boita plus qu'il ne courait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

Le dédale semblait sans fin. Même s'il se persuadait que tout rentrerait bientôt en ordre, une pointe d'incertitude et de lassitude pointait dans son esprit.

La course de Soul devenait plus difficile au fur et à mesure que les tremblements s'intensifiaient. Au détour d'un couloir, une secousse plus forte que les autres le fit tanguer et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Le jeune homme en profita pour reprendre son souffle car sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, et ses muscles criaient à cette sollicitation si importante après une période d'inactivité.

-SOUL !

La faux se figea. Tout lui semblait soudain flou et au ralenti. Il n'y avait plus le bruit assourdissant causé par le tremblement du sol et l'effondrement de la structure dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Tout s'éclipsa quand il leva la tête et croisa _ses_ yeux. Il ne voyait que son corps et n'entendait que sa voix.

Maka le fixait également, complètement essoufflée. La meister se retenait de se frotter les yeux pour s'assurer que c'était bien la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit une illusion.

-Soul… répéta-t-elle tout doucement.

Ce moment de plénitude fut interrompu par une secousse bien plus violente que les autres. Maka n'hésita pas une seconde plus et fonça pour rejoindre son compagnon.

-MAKA ATTENTION !

La jeune femme s'arrêta nette, confuse. Mais elle comprit immédiatement quand le sol s'ouvrit en deux devant ses pieds. Elle recula précipitamment avant de tomber dans le trou. La fissure se fit de plus en plus grande, forçant la meister à s'éloigner de son compagnon.

Les secousses cessèrent enfin, mais les deux adolescents se doutaient bien que le pire était à venir.

Maka recula pour prendre de l'élan et tenter de franchir les trois mètres. Soul paniqua en devinant son intention.

-Maka, ne fais pas ça, tu vas te tuer !

La jeune femme regarda son arme. Tout son corps exprimait l'angoisse et la terreur. Elle eut une expression de souffrance en voyant que malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, son ami continuait à veiller sur elle.

Maka ferma les yeux pour s'isoler et ne plus entendre son arme qui la suppliait de ne pas le faire. Quand elle les rouvrit, une détermination féroce s'était allumée. Elle posa une main à l'endroit où se trouvait la photo et s'élança.

Soul se précipita vers le bord, désespéré. Impuissant, il vit Maka s'élancer à toute vitesse et sauter. La faux crut pendant un moment qu'elle allait réussir. Mais la jeune fille se fit engloutir par le trou.

Soul s'effondra par terre, les larmes aux yeux. La terre recommença à trembler, mais il s'en fichait. Tout comme le fait que la lumière verte était de retour. Elle grossissait de plus en plus et commença à projeter des gravats. Soul comprit que ces petites explosions préparaient l'explosion finale. Il aurait dû se lever et partir, mais il n'en n'avait plus le courage ni la force. Après toutes ces aventures, le jeune homme ne pouvait concevoir que cela se termine ainsi.

Son cœur était brisé. À tel point qu'il entendait la voix de Maka qui l'appelait.

-Soul !

Celui-ci leva vivement la tête, pour voir sa meister projeter dans les airs grâce à une des explosions. Elle tentait de se remettre droite pour réussir son atterrissage. Quoique qu'elle avait l'élégance d'un pachyderme, elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal en poussant un cri de douleur.

Maka releva la tête et regarda son compagnon, un sourire épuisé sur le visage. Ce sourire se fana rapidement. Soul, quant à lui, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il regardait son corps qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce corps qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Sa meister était venue le chercher. C'était le plus important.

-Tu es vraiment une imbécile, souffla Soul.

Le jeune homme sentit son rythme cardiaque revenir à la normal. Jamais il n'avait battu aussi vite. Tout cela à cause d'une imbécile qui lui avait causé la plus grande peur de sa vie. La faux pensait qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

-Soul… Je…

Maka hésitait quant à la manière de l'aborder. Elle se sentait tellement coupable à cause de son attitude.

-Je suis désolée Soul… Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. Tu n'avais rien demandé et je me suis énervée contre toi, alors que tu étais innocent… Je me suis comportée comme une imbécile du début à la fin, et j'ai agi comme une gamine… Je n'ai plus le droit de me considérer comme ton amie, car je t'ai trahi…

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Ce n'est pas cool que tu pleures avec mon visage, lança Soul sans grande conviction car lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux.

Maka eut un petit rire et s'essuya les yeux.

-Maka… Moi aussi je suis désolé. Nous sommes compagnons et je t'ai grandement délaissé ces derniers temps. Tu t'inquiètes toujours de savoir si je vais bien, et tant que je ne suis pas heureux, tu ne me lâches pas. Alors que moi, j'aurais dû remarquer tes yeux qui s'assombrissaient… La preuve que je suis un idiot : je viens seulement de me souvenir de ça ! Pardonne-moi Maka…

La jeune femme renifla encore une fois et ajouta :

-Nous sommes tous les deux des imbéciles !

-Oui…

-Mais Soul… À mes yeux, tu seras toujours mon ami, mon compagnon, mon confident, et bien plus encore. Veux-tu être à nouveau mon compagnon Soul Eater ?

Maka tendit une main en direction de la faux.

-Oui Maka Albarn. Ce serait un honneur.

Soul s'avança vers Maka et la prit dans ses bras. La meister passa ses bras dans son dos et serra son compagnon contre elle.

Bien que techniquement, ils serraient leur corps d'origine, cela ne les gênait pas. Ils ne voyaient que l'autre. Ils ne voyaient que son âme.

Le sol trembla une fois de plus, et les deux adolescents comprirent que c'était l'explosion finale. Ils ne bougèrent pas : cela ne servait à rien, ils étaient bloqués ici.

Maka s'écarta de Soul et prit la photo. Elle la lui montra et Soul la contempla, ému. Tandis que le bâtiment commença à exploser, la faux posa ses mains sur celles du nouveau corps de Maka.

Tous les deux contemplèrent la photo, puis fermèrent les yeux, tout en tenant ce précieux souvenir entre leurs mains.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent bon sang ?

Black Star et les autres attendaient dehors que leurs amis ressortent. L'inquiétude les rongeait de plus en plus.

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! hurla Black Star.

-Tu vas te faire tuer si tu y vas imbécile, répliqua Kid.

-Ce sont eux qui vont crever si on…

Le jeune homme ne put termina sa phrase. La terre trembla encore plus et le bâtiment s'effondra dans un bruit effroyable. Loin d'être fini, la lumière verte continua de s'étendre.

-Fuyez, et maintenant ! hurla Liz.

Tout le monde lui obéit, sachant qu'ils risquaient leur vie en restant ici. Mais à peine eurent-ils esquissé le mouvement de faire demi-tour que le sol sous leurs pieds explosa.

Les hurlements et cris des adolescents s'éteignirent.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maka ouvrit les yeux.

-Soul…

Celui-ci releva la tête et comprit l'expression d'incrédulité sur le visage de sa meister. Tout s'écroulait autour d'eux, et pourtant ils n'étaient pas touchés.

Une barrière dorée s'était élevée autour d'eux, les protégeant.

-La photo !

Soul reporta son attention sur celle-ci et il écarquilla les yeux. La photo brillait intensément, et les adolescents comprirent que c'était elle qui avait érigé la barrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tout est étrange. La photo est apparue dans ma main quand j'étais dans mon âme et que je la regardais. Elle m'a guidé jusqu'à toi et…

La meister tentait de trouver ses mots, mais Soul avait compris l'essentiel.

 _Voici donc la puissance d'un lien qui unit les armes à leur meister…_

Soul sentit soudain une présence écrasante. Il prit le bras de Maka et la tira derrière lui.

Mais seul une statuette flottait devant eux. Mais le jeune homme continua de se méfier, car la puissance qui s'en dégageait n'était pas une illusion.

-Soul. On dirait… un artefact…

Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Maka. Mais les adolescents restèrent sur leur garde, attendant la suite.

- _Il est l'heure…_

Maka et Soul sursautèrent en entendant cette voix chuintante qui émanait de la statuette.

-Qui es-tu ? assena Maka.

- _Je ne sais plus… Je sais seulement que je suis prisonnier depuis trop longtemps… Et vous m'avez libéré…_

La statuette flotta jusqu'à eux et Soul attrapa la main de sa meiste par réflexe. Maka répondit d'une pression, mais son regard était captivé par le pouvoir qui émanait de l'artefact devant eux.

- _Avant de partir, j'aimerais vous remercier jeunes gens… Pour votre courage dans cette aventure…_

-Que savez-vous exactement ? demanda Maka.

- _Ici est le repère d'une organisation terroriste visant à renverser les grands de ce monde pour le diriger… Mais ils sont en sous-effectif. Ils ont mis au point une méthode d'échange des âmes grâce à mes pouvoirs, dont vous étiez les cobayes. Cet échange était censé non seulement échanger les âmes mais aussi de permettre aux capacités de rester dans le corps d'origine. Si cela avait fonctionné, ils n'auraient eu qu'à prendre une personne puissante pour obtenir ses capacités. Mais cela ne fonctionnant pas, ils ont essayé un autre produit qui brise le lien unissant les âmes échangées pour permettre une permutation définitive._

Maka baissa les yeux vers son bras et se concentra. Un sentiment d'accablement s'empara d'elle quand elle vit que l'artefact avait raison : son bras était maintenant une lame de faux. Soul la rassura en serrant sa main et lui signifier que cela n'avait plus d'importance.

-Partez en paix, nous n'avons besoin de rien… souffla doucement Soul. Même si nous n'avons plus nos corps d'origine, nos âmes sont intactes. Et cela nous suffit amplement.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent tendrement. L'artefact s'approcha rapidement, et sans qu'ils aient pu réagir, se posa sur leurs mains liées.

« Merci » fut la seule chose qu'ils puissent entendre avant qu'une lumière aveuglante ne les engloutisse.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maka fut prise d'une quinte de toux à cause de toute la poussière environnante. Ses yeux furent agressés par la lumière du Soleil. Elle se redressa et des tonnes des poussières tombèrent. Un éternuement lui échappa.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, tout en rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer. En face d'elle se trouvait les ruines du repère de l'organisme terroriste.

D'autres quintes de toux attirèrent son attention. Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki et Kid étaient là, sains et saufs.

Ceux-ci commençaient doucement à émerger, se demandant comment ils étaient encore entiers. Maka voulut plaisanter en disant qu'ils avaient été sauvés par un bout de bois, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand elle vit son corps.

Enfin, le corps qu'elle devait techniquement occuper après l'échange d'âme. Elle resta figée sous le choc.

Soul recrachait toute la poussière dans sa bouche et se tourna vers ses amis, mais il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Maka. Maka dans son corps normal.

La faux baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il était dans son vrai corps. N'y croyant pas, il se palpa le torse, les bras et le visage, mais pas de doute : il était dans _son_ corps.

Soul leva un visage éclatant en direction de Maka, mais elle l'avait devancé et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus.

La jeune fille riait aux éclats tout en serrant Soul contre elle. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son euphorie, qu'il partageait. Il serra fort son amie contre lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Les adolescents restèrent ainsi longtemps, retrouvant les sensations d'être avec son partenaire, de sentir son odeur, etc…

Les autres les regardaient avec des yeux attendris, et même Black Star se tut, conscient de l'importance de ces retrouvailles.

-Oh tu m'as tellement manqué Maka…

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, mais ses joues rouges témoignèrent qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose.

Ils étaient enfin réunis.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Ils sortent ensemble, c'est obligé ! Regarde-les !

Deux élèves de Shibusen regardaient Maka et Soul qui rentraient ensemble des cours, tout souriants et attentionnés envers l'autre.

Cela faisait un mois que les deux compagnons avaient retrouvé leur corps. En rentrant, ils ne s'étaient presque plus lâchés. Soul et Maka n'hésitaient plus à se confier. Ils s'étaient alors considérablement rapprochés.

Les rumeurs avaient alors circulé, n'atteignant pourtant pas les principaux concernés.

Leurs amis savaient qu'il n'y avait rien, mais ils préféraient ne pas s'en mêler.

Kid toussa pour attirer l'attention des jeunes filles qui sursautèrent.

-Vous vous trompez mesdemoiselles.

-Mais tu as vu comment ils sont attentionnés l'un pour l'autre ! Il y a forcément quelque chose.

-Oui effectivement, il y a quelque chose, déclara Kid.

Les filles se regardèrent, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux, mais le meister continua :

-"Ils ont failli se perdre il y a un mois de cela. Je pense que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on est séparé de sa moitié. Les tourments qui les agitaient ont été terribles : en plus de l'éloignement, la culpabilité les rongeait. Ils se sont battus chacun pour se retrouver. Leurs espoirs étaient brisés les uns après les autres, et pourtant ils ont lutté. Quand enfin ils ont été réunis, rien n'était encore gagné d'avance. Et pourtant leur courage a payé, que ce soit dans les combats ou dans leurs sentiments. Alors oui, il y a quelque chose de puissant entre eux, déjà présent avant, mais qui a été renforcé par ces épreuves :

 _C'est tout simplement le lien qui unit un meister et son arme."_


End file.
